


Unlikely form of comfort

by harryisqueen



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: Unlikely events lead to unlikely comfort





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are strong mentions/implications/acts of rape if this could in anyway trigger you or put you in danger please do not read.  
> Sources for help; https://rainn.org/after-sexual-assault  
> Number; 800-656-HOPE (4673)

Cheryl was not a victim. It did not matter what happened to her she always bounced back. She had to bounce back. When Jason had died was the one time she did not bounce back immediately. She had told herself that was the one time should would ever allow herself to come across as weak to others.

So when Nick St Clair had attempted to rape her she had remained strong because that was who Cheryl blossom was and she wouldn’t let some guy ruin that for her. This time she promised herself she would never allow herself to feel so violated and guilty when something was not her fault. That is what she had thought.

Since Christmas, Cheryl’s mother had begun to sleep with men for money. Cheryl had never felt so much disgust for her mother in her life. Her mom was letting random men in her home so she could sleep with them for God’s sake. Her home felt like a prison.

Hal Cooper was the straw that broke the camel’s back. She had threatened him and her mother. Hal was a married man for God’s sake. How little respect can you have for yourself to sleep with a married man?

It was this new man that freaked Cheryl out the most. He was creepy. He liked to spend the night and stare. She did not trust him. Of course, her complaints to her mother were ignored. Her mother did not care about her or what she was going through. Her home felt like a prison and now her mother was allowing the creepiest of them all to spend the night. It was this dreadful night that changed Cheryl’s life. For the worst.

Cheryl slid off her sliders and robe ready to crawl into bed. She pulled back the covers and had settled herself into her bed pulling out her phone to entertain herself until she got tired. Cheryl rubbed her temples trying to ease the headache. She glanced back at her phone the words seemed fuzzy as if she could not bring them into focus.

What the hell was going on? Cheryl breathed deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. Calm down you are fine you probably just had too much melatonin she reassured herself. She just needed to calm down and try to fall asleep. She turned her phone off and rolled onto her side ready to go to sleep.

Cheryl found herself awake midway through the night. She could not move. Cheryl’s eyes frantically glanced around the room trying to find something to help her move. Then the pain registered. Someone was hurting her. Her eyes moved downwards to land on the man her mother had been sleeping with. He was between her legs grunting.

Cheryl tried to scream but the man’s hand clamped over her mouth.

“Just stay quiet and it’ll be over soon.” The man said grunting.

Cheryl squeezed her eyes shut tightly. With his hand still over her mouth be returned to his actions. Cheryl would not give up this easily she bit the man’s hand, lifted her hand, and punched him as hard as she could muster.

“You stupid bitch.” The man said wincing in pain holding his jaw.

Cheryl jumped on this opportunity to attempt to move. Her movements were groggy and slow but she managed to fumble and fall out of bed. She fumbled her way onto her feet and began to make her way down the stairs.

 

She made it to the front door wrenching it open and fleeing out it. She did not even turn around to see if that man was following her she had to move quickly to get away.

“You stupid whore I’ll be telling your mother about this and not paying her.” Cheryl heard him scream down the street.

Cheryl did not stop running until she reached pops. Cheryl looked down at her attire. She was still in just her nightgown with no shoes on. Well at least no one would be here this late. Cheryl wiped her under eyes straightened her nightgown squared her shoulders and marched confidently into pops. She walked over to the ATM in the corner punching in her pin and withdrawing enough for a meal.

Cheryl paid no mind to the few people who were in the diner instead opting to walk straight to a booth in the corner of the diner.

Cheryl did not see the brown-eyed girl’s eyes following her towards where she would sit. Or the concerned glances she kept shooting at Cheryl whilst she ate.

Toni decided she had had enough of wondering what was wrong with Cheryl Blossom and decided to instead go over and ask. Something was clearly wrong as well. Most people don’t visit pops in their nightgown just because.

Toni walked over to the booth where Cheryl was sitting stirring her milkshake.

“You do know that your shake is melted right?”

Cheryl’s eyes snapped up to where Toni was standing. Green eyes met brown and then Cheryl broke into a fake smile.

“Of course I knew I was just trying to thicken it by stirring it,” Cheryl replied.

Toni’s eyebrows rose into her forehead in question.

“Mind if I sit?” Toni asked already taking a seat across from Cheryl.

“If you’re just going to sit why even ask.” Cheryl ask raising an eyebrow at her in question.

“Figured it was the polite thing to do,” Toni said smiling at Cheryl.

Toni and Cheryl had had few interactions together that were anything kind except for the one time they somehow saw Love, Simon together and Cheryl sorta told Toni she had once had a girlfriend.

Toni cleared her throat “Is everything okay? Just asking because most people don’t come into pop’s in their nightgown even if it is almost 2 am” Toni said with a light chuckle.

“Of course everything is okay! I just was hungry and there wasn’t much of anything to eat at my house.” Cheryl said plastering her signature fake smile on.

“Ya know Cheryl I can tell when something is wrong,” Toni said reaching across the table to rest her hand on Cheryl’s.

Toni was shocked to see Cheryl’s eyes well with tears and just a few moment later she was sobbing. Like full on sobbing. Well shit Toni thought herself. Toni frantically climbed out of her side of the bench moving over to Cheryl’s side.

Toni wrapped her arm round Cheryl’s side in hopes that it would comfort the girl. Cheryl lowered her head to rest on Toni’s shoulder.

“My mom has been inviting men over so she can sleep with them for money and I think one of them was going to pay my mom to sleep with me.” Toni could barely understand what Cheryl was saying through the painful sobs and hiccups but once she had understood what she said her stomach dropped.

“Oh my God Cheryl I’m so sorry.” Toni choked trying not to cry herself.

Toni’s fingers were gently running through Cheryl’s long locks unknotting a few of the tangles. Cheryl’s breaths were still coming out in mere shutters.

A few moments passed and Cheryl wiped under her eyes and the fake smile was once again on her face.

“I’m all good now thank you for sitting with me for a little bit. I think I’m going to go home now and I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Cheryl said.

“To hell you are,” Toni said to Cheryl boldly.

Cheryl’s brows furrowed “What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re not going home Cheryl. For God’s sake, someone just raped you the last thing you need to do is return to the place where it happened. You are staying with me tonight and we’ll figure this out” Toni said.

“Yeah, okay,” Cheryl said breathing out through her nose in relief.

“Here I’ll pay and then we can leave,” Toni said grabbing Cheryl’s check and walking to the counter to pay.

Cheryl was far too tired to protest just slumping down in her seat and watching as Toni paid. Why was she being so nice to her? They had one civil conversation in the time they had known each other and all the others Cheryl had been quite the bitch. Cheryl did not think that would make Toni want to help her.

“I paid. You ready to go?” Toni asked softy.

Cheryl just nodded her head following Toni out to her motorcycle.

Cheryl eyed the motorcycle. She wanted to argue with Toni about getting on it but figured it would not be worth it. It looked safe enough Cheryl concluded climbing onto the back and accepting the helmet Toni offered her. Toni situated her helmet on her head. She backed out and began speeding down the main roads that led to the south side of town.  


Cheryl’s arms were wrapped tightly around Toni’s middle her cheek resting on her back. Cheryl could feel her eyes drooping from lack of sleep. She had not realized just how tired she was until now. Cheryl closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the wind running through her hair sending it every direction.

Cheryl felt the motorcycle come to a gentle halt and Cheryl raised her head to see the familiar scenery of Sunny Side trailer park.

“My trailers over here,” Toni said gesturing towards a trailer towards the middle of the park.

Cheryl followed Toni the feeling of the rough gravel digging into her feet.

“Toniiii you’re finally back.” Cheryl’s eyes landed on a group of south siders. She recognized a few such as Fangs, Sweet pea & Jughead.

“Guys not now I’m busy,” Toni said grabbing ahold of Cheryl’s hand and gently pulling her in the direction of her trailer.

Cheryl could hear the confused murmurs of the south siders. Probably confused what Toni was doing with north side scum like her.

Toni unlocked the door and allowed Cheryl to follow her in.

“Um well first off if you’d like I can try to find you something else to wear if you want to get out of those clothes,” Toni said smiling at Cheryl.

“Um yeah that would be great,” Cheryl said.

“Just follow me and I’ll find you something to wear,” Toni said beginning to lead the way through the halls.

“There’s only one bed but I’m more than willing to sleep on the couch if you’re uncomfortable sharing,” Toni said.

For some reason the thought of sharing the bed sounded so much better than sleeping separate. Maybe having someone with her would help her sleep.

“Sharing is fine,” Cheryl said.

Toni handed Cheryl a pair of sleep pats and a t-shirt. Cheryl silently thanked her with a smile. Toni left the room to allow Cheryl privacy while she changed cracking the door on her way out. Cheryl pulled the vile nightgown over her head setting it on the bed. She pulled on the new pj’s.

Cheryl picked up the nightgown ready to just move it to the bedside table. She instead shoved it into the small trashcan in the room. Cheryl opened the door and walked out to find Toni sitting on the couch in the living room on her phone.

“I’m changed if you want to go in there and change into your Pj’s,” Cheryl said with a smile.

“Thank you,” Toni said brushing her shoulder with her fingers as a thank you on her way to the room.

Cheryl plopped onto the couch with a sigh. Cheryl finally was able to give the events some thought. What the hell. How had she gotten herself into this situation? How had that man managed to drug her? If he had even drugged her. What if he hadn’t even drugged her and she had just complied without even realizing it?

Cheryl did not even notice she was crying until she felt the tears reach the top of her lip. She licked the salty tears away and wiped them from her eyes. She was a blossom. Cheryl Blossom. And blossoms don’t cry.

Cheryl glanced up when Toni cleared her throat. Toni was leaning up against the doorframe with a sad look in her eye and a sad smile on her face.

“Hey, you ready for bed?”

“Yep,” Cheryl said following Toni back towards the bedroom.

The two of them settled into the bed both on their own side. Cheryl tossed and turned for hours trying to block the awful thoughts out. She just wanted her brain to stop running or to shut up so she could just fall asleep.

Cheryl sighed glancing over at Toni. Toni seemed to be asleep. Waking her up would be cruel. Just because she was suffering and not able to sleep didn’t mean Toni should too.

“I know you’re still awake Cheryl. Is everything okay?” Toni murmured through the side of her mouth turning over to look at Cheryl.

“Yeah I’m fine just can’t sleep,” Cheryl said.

Toni sighed “Come here.”

“Huh?” Cheryl asked in confusion.

Toni reached across the bed to wrap her arm around Cheryl’s waist. She gently guided Cheryl onto her side of the bed so that Cheryl was curled into Toni’s front.

Cheryl was silent. She felt Toni’s fingers find their way into her hair again her nails gently scratching her scalp. The soft motions of her fingers were surprisingly comforting.

“Hey, Toni?” Cheryl said in an attempt to get the other girls attention.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you. I know I’m not the nicest person ever and I know I’ve probably only been nice to you once and I don’t understand why you helped me but I’m really grateful for it.” Cheryl said.

“Cheryl I really like you. Life really sucks for you right now and then this guy comes along and does thing to you and you have nowhere to go. Most people go to their parents for comfort but you don’ even have that. The least I can do is help you.” Toni replies.

Cheryl smiles to herself. “Toni you’re a really good person.”

“Thank you, Cheryl so are you,” Toni said with a light laugh.

Cheryl laid her head against Toni’s chest the thump of her heart soothing her. Cheryl sighed to herself. Toni’s fingers were still running through Cheryl’s hair. Cheryl suddenly sat up connecting her and Toni’s lips. Toni’s reaction was almost immediate. Her lips began dancing with Cheryl’s. They pulled apart after just a few short moments.

Cheryl resumed her spot on Toni’s chest. Toni’s fingers resumed the gently scraping through Cheryl’s hair. Cheryl sighed in content.

“Toni, I’m really glad you were in pops tonight,” Cheryl said

“I am too,” Toni whispered back.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	2. two years later

Cheryl woke up in the morning panting. She had a nightmare. She couldn’t remember it exactly all she could remember is the man who had violated her 2 years ago was still haunting her dreams to this day. It wasn’t fair. She turned over in the bed to rest her cheek on Toni’s shoulder. She knew her girlfriend was constantly worried about Cheryl.

The next morning after everything had happened Toni had insisted Cheryl take it to the police not only what that man had done to her but everything her mothers had been putting her through. Cheryl had objected. She was too ashamed of what he had done to her. That she was barely able to fight off what he did to her.

Cheryl sighed tracing patterns on Toni’s collarbones. She was sick of it all. Sick of this man plaguing her nightmares for 2 years now. Two damn years now. She couldn’t believe this man was still ruling her life 2 years later.

Well, there was nothing she could do about it now. She had made the decision that she wouldn’t report the man who had done things to her. She had long been legally emancipated from her mother’s grip.

Cheryl sighed finally deciding to climb out of bed. She grabbed her scrunchie from the bedside table threw her hair up and made her way into the kitchen. She glanced at the clock on the stove that read 5:35. Great. Toni wouldn’t be up for another 2 hours so there was no need to make breakfast right now. She would go for a run. That’d be good to clear her mind.

20 minutes later Cheryl was locking the trailer door behind her ready to start her run. She started slowly jogging waving to the neighbors with a small smile. She had moved In with Toni a year and a half ago. It had taken awhile but most of the serpents grew to like her.

She let out a puff of air as she continued her run through the trail in the woods. Cheryl let out a small scream and came to a sudden halt causing herself to fall onto the ground. She could’ve sworn a man just ran directly in front of her. She breathed deeply out through her nose. It was probably nothing.

But what if it was something what if that man from years ago had come back to finish what he had started. He never truly got to finish his initial act. Oh, God. Oh no.

Calm down Cheryl don’t panic. Calm down Cheryl don’t panic. Cheryl found herself repeating this over and over again as her breathe was suddenly choppy. Her heart as clenching. She couldn’t breathe. Dammit. Breathe in. Breathe out. In through the nose out through the mouth.

Cheryl felt her vision blurring. No no no no no. If he was in these woods and she passed out he could take her and no one would ever know. Dammit, Cheryl calm down. Cheryl was choking struggling to pull air into her lungs as tears quickly came down her cheeks.

Then her vision went black.

 

Cheryl woke up disoriented. What the hell. She was laying in the woods on the ground leaning against a tree. Oh, God. The memory of what happened before she had passed out. The man she thought she saw. The panic attack.

Cheryl checked her phone to see it was 9:04 am. Shit. Not only was she late for school Toni was probably worried sick. She had no cell service out in the woods so how was she to know if Toni had texted her.

Cheryl stood up with a grunt. She looked down at her workout outfit and sneakers covered in mud. Well looks like she was going to school like this. God, why did this happen to her? How the hell was this guy still haunting her after 2 years? She was literally starting to hallucinate.

Cheryl managed to get to school in the middle of history class quickly rushing out an apology to her teacher claiming she overslept. She felt someone’s eyes on her and when she glanced over and made eye contact with Kevin. He raised one eyebrow at her then gestured to her phone laying on the corner of her desk.

9 missed calls from Toni. 3 from Kevin. 6 from Betty. 4 from Jughead. 6 from Sweet Pea. Shit.

Along with the 9 missed calls, there were 2 missed texts too. One from Betty and one from Toni.

“Cheryl where the hell are you Toni’s worried sick and frankly I’m worried too.”

“Cheryl baby are you alright? I saw your note when I woke up this morning and figured you just went to school after your run but you’re not here yet everything alright.”

Cheryl breathed deeply out through her nose. This was not the time to get upset again. She’d just explain at lunch she got lost. Telling her friends what really happened would be far too embarrassing. Not to mention would worry Toni more than she already worried.

Cheryl dragged her feet on her way to lunch. She knew she was going to have to explain everything but she didn’t want to do that so she as actively coming up with her cover story of getting lost. All of the details for her cover story her details on her cover story lined up as best as possible. How could anyone argue with it anyway no one was around when she passed out.

Cheryl grabbed a smoothie from the cafeteria ice box paid then made her way over to the lunch table she always sat at with her friends.

“Hi, guys!” Cheryl said with fake enthusiasm sitting down next to Toni.

She shoved her straw through the top of her smoothie and began drinking.

“Cheryl you were MIA for like 2 hours. What happened is everything okay?” Toni asked worry clear in her eyes.

“Yeah I just took a different route during my run this morning and got lost is all sorry to worry you,” Cheryl said leaning over and planting a small peck on Toni’s lip.

She went back to sipping her smoothie. She could see the disbelief in everyone’s faces. Yep, they were definitely not buying that one. Just play it cool you planned this out Cheryl if they ask questions or try to call you out for lying. Deny.

“Yeah, I don’t buy that. I literally see you every morning leave you and Toni’s trailer and you always go that same way. ” Jughead said.

“I guess I just wanted to switch up,” Cheryl muttered her lips still around her straw.

Cheryl’s leg was rhythmically bouncing up and down. Her pointer finger tapping lightly on the side of her smoothie container. Both nervous habits. She swallowed the lump in her throat then took a sip of her smoothie. She felt terrible for lying. She didn’t want to worry Toni or her friends. And frankly what had happened was humiliating.

“Cheryl cut the crap we all know you’re lying,” Jughead said.

“Jug,” Betty said smacking Jugheads arm.

“Seriously though Cheryl I don’t know why you’re lying to us but it’s clear you’re lying to us. You’re seriously a really bad liar. And for God’s sake quit bouncing your leg it’s annoying and a dead giveaway.” Kevin said rolling his eyes slightly.

“I’m not lying to you guys!” Cheryl said exasperated “If I’m gonna sit here and be called a liar I’m leaving see you guys later.”

Cheryl stood up grabbing her smoothie. She threw it out on her way out of the cafeteria. Cheryl knew she had no reason to be mad at any of them. She was lying to them. But the truth was so bad and embarrassing she was certain she couldn’t handle telling them.

Cheryl walked all the way back to the trailer before realizing she had forgotten to grab a key this morning before she went on that fateful walk. Cheryl couldn’t help it when she let out a frustrated scream. Whatever she’d sit here till Toni got home.

So that’s what Cheryl did she sat on the front stop on her phone for 2 hours till finally, she heard the familiar rev of her girlfriend's engine coming up the trailer park. Cheryl looked up from her phone to see Toni parking her motorcycle in front of the trailer. Toni had left school nearly half an hour early.

“You forgot your key huh,” Toni said pulling out her key and unlocking the front door. “By the way, the others are coming over in like 15 minutes to try to squeeze the truth out of you. So you either tell me the truth and I help you fend them off or I’m with them squeezing it out of you.”

Cheryl dipped her head in shame. She knew she had to tell Toni the truth. How would she feel if Toni was obviously lying to her? It wouldn’t feel too good. Cheryl knew Toni would understand. She would push aside her worries and fears and tell Toni.

“Okay, I’ll tell you the truth,” Cheryl muttered.

Toni sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside her. Cheryl sat down next to her girlfriend facing her. Toni gave Cheryl an encouraging nod for her to start explaining.

“I went for my run this morning like usual. But when I was in the path in the woods I thought I saw someone run across the path and it looked so much like him I started panicking. No one was even there I was hallucinating. Do you even know how embarrassing that is? Or how crazy I feel? I’m seeing things 2 years later.” Cheryl gasped out in one breathe.

“Oh, Cheryl.” Toni murmured pulling her girlfriend to her chest.

Cheryl squeezed her eyes shut as tears leaked. Toni’s soft hands in her hair always brought comfort. Cheryl breathed deeply. Don’t overthink. Toni won’t hate you. She won’t laugh at you. She’ll understand. Don’t. Over. Think.

After a few moments, Cheryl lifted her head from Toni’s chest to look at her girlfriend. Toni had watery eyes as she looked at her girlfriend with a sympathetic expression.

“Cheryl why did you think you had to lie to me and the others about that. I understand and so would they. Of course, it’s worrying you’re seeing this man but it’s not abnormal to see have trauma from what had happened Cheryl. He nearly raped you.” Toni said.

Toni’s thumb swiped under Cheryl’s cheek brushing away a few tears.

“It’s embarrassing. I should be over this by now. He didn’t even rape me. He just almost did. There’s no reason I should still be having nightmares about him. Or imagine he’s in the woods for God’s sake.”

“Cheryl I’m upset you lied to me about this obviously but nightmares are normal. I do feel like you should talk to a therapist about this. You’ve basically bottled it up these past two years and tried to ignore it ever happened.” Toni said.

“I know and I’m sorry I should’ve told you the truth from the start. I just feel so helpless having a panic attack in the middle of the woods for something that happened years ago. You’re right though it’s probably not a bad idea to look into a therapist. It might even help me a lot.”

“Atta girl,” Toni said.

The two of them laid together on the couch for just a few short moments watching TV before there was a firm knock at the door.

 “Well, that’s probably the others now here to force the truth out of you,” Toni said with a small smile at Cheryl.

“Can you just tell them what happened, please? Everything. What happened 2 years ago as well, please? So I don’t have to.” Cheryl asked with watery eyes.

“If that’s what you want,” Toni said planting a light kiss on Cheryl’s forehead.

Cheryl just gave Toni a small nod as she walked out of the living room into the entry way by the door.

Cheryl felt her heart speed up as Toni answered the door. God, what would they think of her if she told them the truth? She had never even told them entirely what had happened that night nearly 2 years ago. Cheryl sat on the couch listening to the conversation going on in the entryway. She knew her friends had to be mad.

A few moments passed then Betty walked in. Cheryl could still hear Kevin, Sweet peas and Jugheads voices in the other room. Jughead and Sweet pea were still audibly arguing with Toni.

“Hey, Cheryl Toni told us what happened. Jughead is pretty upset about what had happened to you so Toni and Kevin are occupying him so I could come to talk to you.” Betty said with a light chuckle.

Cheryl gave Betty a small smile trying to keep herself calm. They knew everything now. They knew what that “Traumatic event” Cheryl had suffered at the beginning of her sophomore year was. They knew why she had lied this morning. Cheryl’s hands were shaking the slightest bit as Betty took a seat next to her.

“Cheryl I’m so sorry for what happened to you. You don’t deserve that.” Betty said reaching out to grasp Cheryl’s shaking hands.

“I’m sorry for lying to you guys about what had happened and I’m sorry for lying to you guys again today. I was so embarrassed that this is still bothering me and this guy is still under my skin and in my brain 2 years later.”

“It’s not your fault what happened Cheryl and it’s normal to still have nightmares about that,” Betty said.

Cheryl gave Betty a small half smile and pulled her into a hug. It had taken a little bit for the two of them to warm up to each other and be friends. Betty was such a genuinely kind person.

 

Cheryl pulled back from the hug when she saw her 3 other friends and girlfriend walk into the room. Kevin walked straight to her pulling her tightly against him.

“I’m so sorry Cheryl.” He murmured in her ear.

Kevin hugged her for a little while. Cheryl’s hands were still shaking as they rested on his back. His hands were on her back rubbing small circles. Finally, he pulled back placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Cheryl looked up to see Sweets and Jughead sitting down and staring at her. She dipped her head in shame. She was ashamed for lying to them. Ashamed they knew the secret she and Toni had fought to keep for 2 years now. She didn’t know why she hadn’t told them sooner. She knew they wouldn’t have spread it across the school.

Cheryl finally cleared her throat and spoke up.

“I’m really sorry for lying to you guys today and for keeping that from you for so long.”

“Cheryl that’s something you tell people on her own time,” Jughead said for the first time since sitting down.

“Yeah, it’s not something you should feel obligated to tell your friends. Obviously, we would’ve been there for you much earlier but it’s not our place to push you to tell us things you’re not ready to tell.” Betty said.

Toni pulled Cheryl into her side sensing her anxiety. Toni wrapped her arm around Cheryl’s middle to hold her hand.

“I want to kick the guy's ass who did this to you.” Sweet pea muttered.

“Sweet pea!” Betty and Toni said at the same time.

“Kind of agree with Sweets here. Him, Jug and I could hunt him down and kick his ass.” Kevin input.

“No one is kicking anyone’s ass,” Toni said rolling her eyes.

There was an abrupt knock on the door. Toni went to stand up to answer it but Jughead waved her off and went to answer it instead. Cheryl snugged into her girlfriend’s chest. The feeling of relief of her friends knowing and being there for her felt so good.

“Kevin did you text fangs to come to Toni’s ASAP,” Jughead asked walking into the living room with a very confused fang trailing behind him.

“I miss once day of school and everyone is freaking out and somethings wrong with Cheryl. Can someone please explain why were all gathered at Toni and Cheryl’s and Cheryl looks like she’s been crying.”

“We’ll explain late fangs. Can we just watch a movie so we can all calm down?” Betty asked.

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Cheryl said smiling at Betty.

10 minutes later 4 of them were squeezed on the sofa the other 3 on the floor watching Moana. Toni’s hands were gently playing with Cheryl’s hair. Cheryl felt relieved. Relieved she didn’t have to hide this huge secret from her friends anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments and Kudos make my day!
> 
> follow me on tumblr! harryisqu33n.tumblr.com


End file.
